Pick up lines
by aoifan3697
Summary: A game of pick up lines leads to confession time.


Konnichiwa! I wanted to write something for my favorite pairing and this came in my mind. Hope you like it. Enjoy your reading.

Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece and the characters.

* * *

It was an another day on the Thousand Sunny as peaceful as it can be. Nami was looking at the log pose and checking the weather to see whether everything is all right.

"Nami, What are you doing?" Nico Robin asked Nami who came with Trafalgar Law.

"Nothing. Just making sure we are all right and on the right course." Nami replied.

"Then check the course of my heart too." Robin said in a flirty tone and giving her a smile. Nami was a bit shocked at that and didn't know what to reply.

"Nami-ya," Law called her. She diverted her attention to Law. He then continues, "Will you draw me a map?"

"Which map?" Nami asked.

"A map to your heart." Law replied flirtingly.

"All right guys, what's wrong with you two?" Nami asked a light blush on her face.

"Nothing is wrong Nami-ya." Law replied in a deadpan tone.

Luffy then came on the deck with ice cream in both hands. Robin then turned to him and in a flirty tone said," Luffy, if you were an ice cream, you would be my favorite flavor."

Luffy was looking at her in confusion. "What are you talking Robin? Do you want ice cream? I'm sure Sanji will give you if you asked...Oh! And bring some for me too." He gave her a toothy grin.

"Mugiwara-ya, stop eating the damn ice cream." Law suddenly said to him.

Luffy was surprised at that, " Eh? Why?"

"Because I'm jealous that the ice cream kisses you instead of me." Law replied smoothly.

Luffy had a blush and asked stuttering, "W-what are you t-talking about T-torao?"

"Ah! He blushed." Law said blankly.

"My how cute!" Robin said in a mischievous voice.

"Never thought I would see Luffy blush," Nami sweat dropped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy asked confusion written over his face.

"Nothing," Law replied then turned to Robin, "So Nico-ya, it seems that I won the stupid game."

"Game? What game?" Luffy asked getting more confused.

"Playing a game of who makes people blush or embarrass with pick up lines." Law replied nonchalantly.

Luffy ate the whole ice creams, covered his eyes with his hat and said in a low voice, "I see. It was just a game,huh?" He then walked away to his special seat.

"What was that?" Law asked, confused of Luffy's behavior.

"Always calling our Captain oblivious, aren't you the one who is oblivious, Torao-kun?" Robin asked with a knowing look.

Law became more confused at Robin's statement. After few seconds he finally asked,"What do you mean?"

"How can you be more idiot than Luffy when you're smart?" Nami said a bit frustratingly. Law after hearing Nami became irritated which showed on his face. Reading Law's face she quickly continued, "It's obvious Luffy loves you. Can't you see it?"

Law's irritation changed into surprise. " Wait, what?!" He exclaimed.

"Well we recommend you to solve this before meal time." Robin said with a smile which had a hidden threat behind it. She and Nami left from there to the kitchen.

Law sighed and then looked at the figure head where Luffy was sitting. 'Guess I should do something.' he thought and sighed again.

* * *

Luffy who was sitting at the figure head staring blankly at the oven was startled when he heard Law's voice.

"May I come over there?"

Luffy nodded after few seconds. Law climbed up and sat beside Luffy who made some space for him. After getting comfortable, Law wasted no time and asked Lufdy, "Why didn't you said that you had feelings for me?"

There was silence after he asked the question. It was uncomfortable for him so he decided to again ask the question but then Luffy replied, "You know how Hancock is all over me,right?"

Law simply nodded.

"Well she always used to tell me 'I love you' and 'Let's get married'. I used to ignore her and even turned her down without thought every single time... I thought you will turn me down if I told you." Luffy explained.

"Heh, so the great Monkey D. Luffy is afraid of rejection." He said and chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm not afraid of anything! It's just that you always get irritated or annoyed by me that I didn't told you. Do you realize how much I love you, want to hug you,kiss you and do many more things with you without annoying you? You meanie Torao!" Luffy blurted everything out angrily.

Law was shocked at Luffy's outburst. Seeing Law's shocked face, Luffy realized what he blurted out and tried to say something since Law was quite. "Torao, what I means is-"

Law regained his composure and chuckled a bit. He then pulled Luffy in a hug. Luffy was shocked at Law's action.

"Torao?" He asked in a confused tone.

"You really are an idiot Luffy-ya. I love you too." Law said in a soft voice.

Luffy was shocked at Law's statement and asked"Really Torao?"

"Of course Luffy-ya" Law replied immediately.

Luffy broke the hug looking at Law and asked, "Nee Torao, you are a doctor, right?" He had a playful grin on his face. Law looked at him a bit confused and replied, "Yes. Why are you asking that when you know?"

Luffy grinned more at his reply which left Law more confused. Luffy then said, " So, why don't you cure me with your medicinal kisses?"

Law blinked a few times and snorted at the pick up line. At that Luffy pouted at him. Law then cupped Luffy's cheeks and kissed him. Luffy at first was surprised but then kissed him back.

* * *

Well that's it. Please leave your likes and comments. Until next time!


End file.
